Anniversary
by Pulchrite
Summary: "A life without love isn't worth living." Hana never understood why his father said it so much. But this day...this special day...everything made perfect sense. Alternate Universe. ..::Contest Entry::..


**For SK-fan7's Contest**

**Entry Category III: "Picture Still - Look at the pictures and tell the story hiding behind them in your own way."**

**Picture used: Happy Anniversary by mixy-shiru**

* * *

**Anniversary**

The house was too quiet for the young girl's comfort. Her mother was washing dishes in the kitchen, and her father was dressing in his bedroom. This gave her the perfect opportunity to do the one thing she loved most: scaring the daylights out of her younger brother. Keiko didn't develop this habit on purpose, but it became something she couldn't stop. At seven years old she knew there were bigger things out in the world she would have to learn, but making Silva wet his pants was an art form she perfected. She smoothed out her pale blond hair, neatly separated into two even ponytails, and stood in front of his bedroom door. He was playing with some kind of toy; she could hear his cheerful outbursts through the wood. A playful knock disrupted this peace, and after several moments of silence the door slowly opened.

"Yeah?"

She could see a portion of his small frame through the sliver he created. He was so short she was staring at the top of his head for most of this brief conversation. His dark eyes were blank and aimless; the boy always appeared sleepy. His thick and unruly, sandy brown hair spread over his head without much order. The blue dress shirt he was wearing was untucked from the black trousers covering his legs, and his socks were mismatched.

"Silva, I told you to let me help you," she sighed. "You look stupid."

"Mama can fix it," he said defiantly.

"Fine." She learned long ago to pick her battles with him. Arguing with a four year old was exhausting. "Can you come out? I need to tell you something."

He stepped out of the room cautiously like he was waiting for something bad to happen. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway. Silva definitely didn't want to go wherever she was taking him but her grip was too strong for him to get away. Keiko stopped abruptly at the end of the hallway and crouched down to her knees. Her pink dress covered her legs and swept against the floor, and she leaned her shoulder against the wall. Silva sat behind her and leaned on her back.

"Look in there."

Silva peered around the corner but darted back into the hallway without actually seeing anything. He was too afraid to examine the dining room; it was easier to use his sister as a human shield.

"You see Uncle Men in there?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he lied.

"There's something you don't know about him," she said and crawled closer to the dining room entrance.

"...What don't I know?" he asked with fear.

They both peered around the corner again, this time with him holding on to her dress to keep from falling over. He was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and seemed oblivious they were watching him.

"Well, you know how his hair is so white?"

"...Yeah?"

"And his eyes are red...like blood?"

"...Yeah?" His eyes filled with tears.

"Well, that's because...he's a vampire."

She smiled when a small gasp escaped his lips. His hands trembled as he tightened his grasp on her dress.

"If he spends the night, be careful. He'll come into your room first."

"Why? Why my room?"

"Because you're the youngest. Your blood is sweeter."

Men darted his eyes to the entrance and frowned when he caught a glimpse of the boy running and screaming down the hallway.

"Keiko!"

She froze when she heard her mother's voice from the kitchen. Her tone was stern and irritated, a combination she and her brother learned long ago to fear. As she slowly rose to her feet she swallowed hard and made her way into the kitchen. Although Men was staring at her, she didn't look in his direction and kept her head low.

Anna placed the towel she was using to dry a plate onto the counter when she heard her light footsteps. Her long, blond hair was twisted into an intricate bun, and an oversized apron covered the black dress hugging her frame. She glared at the girl with piercing blue eyes clear enough to see through her soul and placed one hand on her hip.

"What did I tell you about scaring your brother?"

"You said...not to."

"So why is he screaming? What did you do?"

"But, Mama...Silva's a big baby. He cries about everything!"

"That's not what I asked you." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare him. I only said..."

Keiko paused abruptly. Men was standing behind her; she could feel his tall shadow towering over her back.

"What did you tell him?" he asked with curiosity.

"I...told him you were...a vampire," she said reluctantly.

"Where did you get that from, Keiko?" Anna asked wearily.

"Taiki said so! He said he saw him feeding one day!"

"So..." he said with a heavy sigh. "He told you."

Her eyes widened as she slowly turned around, but she didn't lift her head. Instead she focused her frightened gaze on his stomach, and her body blistered with goosebumps. Anna smirked quietly and shook her head but didn't speak.

"I told him to keep it a secret. He's so unreliable."

The girl was violently shaking. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out.

"I suppose he told you how old I am as well?"

"How...old are you...Uncle Men?" Her face was wet as she pushed the words out, and she tightened her small hands into fists.

"Two thousand three hundred eighty one."

She bolted out of the room screaming at the top of her lungs. Silva's bedroom was closer than hers. When she ran inside he gave her a pillow, and they both hid in his closet.

"You have to stop scaring my kids," Anna sighed.

"Where's Hana?"

"Getting dressed." She neatly folded the towel and took off the apron.

"He's nervous about the speech?"

"Probably. But I think it will go away in time."

"No, he's scared to death." Men said it with a slight giggle.

"My husband isn't a public speaker, but he still does a very good job. He made everyone cry last year, remember?"

"I didn't cry."

She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand and leaned against the counter. His smile faded as he stared at her in silence. Her evenly tanned skin was as smooth as silk. His eyes traced every inch of her seductive form with deep longing he hoped she overlooked. She took a breath and released it; he closed his eyes.

"You look beautiful." He said it as if it pained him to do so, and he rested his eyes against the counter near her hip.

"I'm worried about you, Men," she said thoughtfully.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't respond.

"You're here almost every day now, and that's fine but...aren't you lonely?"

"No."

"I'm going to find you a girlfriend. The woman of your dreams is out there."

"No thanks."

"What? Why not? Do you intend to stay single for the rest of your life?"

"I'm absolutely sure the woman of my dreams is taken," he said with bitterness he couldn't hide.

"You don't know that, Men."

"Trust me. I do."

The doorbell rang suddenly but much to his relief. It was an uncomfortable conversation that needed to end. He hastily fled for the front door and opened it before Anna could protest.

"Men!"

"Hi, Uncle Horo," he said politely as the man grabbed him, and he smiled at his wife who was standing in waiting. "Hi, Aunt Tamao."

"You've grown so much!" she said and pushed a few strands of her waist length hair behind her ear.

Anna called for Keiko and Silva to come out of hiding when they entered the house, and she warmly welcomed them inside. When Silva saw Horo enter he jumped on him with laughter. Keiko was much more polite in her approach, but her excitement was obvious.

"Where's Harumi?" she asked.

"Oh, she's outside," Tamao replied.

Keiko widened her smile as her eyes glimmered with pure joy. Harumi, although much older, had become Keiko's best friend. She admired her sense of style mostly, viewing her as a mature, twelve year old woman. The time they spent together was always precious; Keiko could complain about Silva, and Harumi would tell her crazy stories about her older brothers. Harumi was the youngest of Horo's and Tamao's children, and as the only girl life was sometimes very complicated. But nothing about her seemed flawed to Keiko. Her sapphire hair and eyes glowed with much authority she could never turn away. Her voice was soft and adorably sweet; no one could refuse her anything she asked.

But there was another perk with becoming Harumi's friend: her brother Taiki.

She sat on the sofa and waited with anticipation for them to come inside.

Men was standing on the front porch as he watched Horo's children appear. The car belonged to Masao, Horo's eldest son. Harumi wanted to ride there with her parents initially, but when her brothers chose to stick with Masao she gave in to the peer pressure.

As he walked up the path, Men stared at him with a mixture of resentment and intimidation. Masao was very tall and extremely muscular, although five years his younger. He was the exact image of his father; the same hair, eyes, facial features...voice. He was well spoken and intelligent; he never said anything idle or unnecessary and didn't have the sense of humor his father fine tuned over the years.

There was something about Masao that made Men feel like less of a man and he hated it.

"Hi, Men," he said cordially with a smile.

"Hi."

"Is that your new car over there?" He pointed to a black sports car that only Men was wealthy enough to afford.

"Yes."

"It's nice."

"Thanks."

He didn't intend to be dry with him, but it was a defense mechanism he couldn't control. Masao pat him on the shoulder and entered the house, an action that made him cringe.

"Hey, Men! What's up?"

Riku, Horo's second son, waved at him from the car with enthusiasm he couldn't match. Men offered him an amused smile in response and folded his arms over his chest. Riku was Horo's personality clone. If he wasn't telling terrible jokes he was playing awful pranks on his siblings or laughing out loud about things that weren't funny to anyone else. He was tall like Masao but thinner, and his features were less hardened. He had brown eyes and blue hair dark enough to pass as black. There was always a smile on his face; he couldn't grin without baring all of his teeth.

He hadn't noticed Harumi walking up the path. She tugged at the dress shirt he was wearing and released an annoyed frown.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Taiki won't get out of the car. He's having another tantrum."

"He's too old for that, isn't he?"

She shrugged her shoulders and held Riku's hand as they entered the house. Men walked to the car with his hands limp at his sides. He was the only person the boy listened to, and he wasn't sure of why. He folded his arms tightly over his chest and stood in front of the passenger door with a frown.

"Get out of the car," he sighed.

There was no answer.

"Get out, Taiki."

He stepped back as the door slowly opened. Taiki exited the car with obvious disdain, slamming the door and then leaning against it with most of his body weight. They stared at each other in silence. Taiki was often angry for no apparent reason at all. Starting fights at school was normal, and breaking things became some sort of sport. The boy wore black from head to toe. He never deviated from it, but it only enhanced his natural features, something he probably didn't intend. He never openly disrespected his parents, but they knew there was hatred bottled inside of him with seemingly no source.

But Men knew better.

Taiki was the only child who had magenta hair and eyes exactly like his mother. His androgynous appearance was always scrutinized and ridiculed. Many who didn't know him assumed he was a girl. The male students at his school either aggressively pursued him by mistake or openly bullied him. There was no middle ground. The girls stayed away from him altogether out of confusion and disgust.

He was an outcast. An angry, frustrated outcast. And Men understood it.

"Toddlers have tantrums, Taiki. You're fifteen."

He sighed heavily without a response.

"It's not that bad."

"It's pink," he growled.

"No...more like a dark magenta. Not exactly...unmanly."

"It's pink, Men."

"So dye it."

"They won't let me."

"Then wear a hat."

"Dad says I should wear it proudly. He won't let me wear a hat unless it's cold outside."

"Then embrace it."

He rolled his eyes.

"Taiki, I've been there. My hair is white like a ghost. I have eyes the color of blood. You think no one noticed that when I was in high school?"

"Probably."

"It was horrible, but I survived. And you will too. You just have to wait it out. It gets easier with time."

"It's not the same," he said bitterly. "You still look like a man. No one questions it."

"Except for those times when I'm mistaken for a vampire."

The pause was awkward. Taiki twisted his mouth and made a loud sucking noise. Men tilted his head.

"I didn't think she'd believe me," Taiki mumbled. "Who would believe that?"

"A seven year old."

"Whatever." He walked away from the car and sauntered up the path.

Men followed him a few steps but stopped when a familiar black sedan pulled up in front of the house. The man and his wife exited the car quickly. They saw him standing there.

"Mother, Father," he said cheerfully.

Jeanne was first to embrace him. She held him tightly in her arms for several seconds and ran her fingers through his hair.

"My precious son," she said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Mother."

"How's work?"

"Fine."

"That's great." Her cheerful tone shifted into a light whisper. "Is your...friend here?"

"We broke up," he said plainly.

Her countenance fell like she had been stabbed. "Oh, no. She was so nice."

"I didn't like her anyway."

Men gave him a smirk when he heard it. "You've never liked any of my girlfriends, Father."

"That's because none of them were good enough for you."

Jeanne rubbed her son on the back and left them standing in front of the car.

"Have you talked to Hana?" Ren decided to change the subject. He could tell his son was uncomfortable.

"This morning. He's hiding."

"Nervous?"

"Yes, Sir."

He giggled but the grin immediately faded into a partial frown. Men stared aimlessly at the trees in the distance and slowly blinked his eyes.

"It's painful." Ren said it with acknowledgment and authority.

"I'm not jealous."

"I didn't say that."

"Hana's my best friend. I'm happy for him."

"I'm sure you are."

Men closed his eyes and sighed.

"Watching Yoh and Anna together used to make me cringe. Seeing Yoh with someone he truly loved was satisfying, but it was also very painful. Because I was alone."

He folded his arms tightly over his torso and lowered his head.

"Tamao felt the same loneliness, but it was deeper for her. She knew she had to let go of her feelings, and when Yoh and Anna finally married she was heartbroken."

"Why are you telling me this?" He kept his eyes closed because he could feel them becoming wet. It was a reaction he didn't want his father to see.

"Because your life isn't over, Son. Tamao found happiness with Horo, and I found happiness with your mother. Without Yoh and Anna, we may not have discovered what was right in front of us. It took time. A very long time. But it happened for us, and it will happen for you too."

He swallowed hard and glanced at his father with a pained smile.

"Now, where's that idiot Ainu and his ilk?"

"They're inside," he snickered.

Ren rubbed the back of his head lightly with his hand and forced a blush out of him. That gesture always made him feel like a kid, but he never protested it.

"Get in here, Ren! I owe you a beat down!" Horo called from the front hallway.

Another car arrived in front of the house, but Ren was too distracted yelling at Horo to notice. Men laughed lightly to himself as his father ran inside and slammed the door.

"Men?"

He turned around slowly and noticed Taiki peeking out of it.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"You're welcome."

"If you tell anybody I said that I'll deny it."

"Of course."

He said nothing else and walked away. Moments later a rose-flushed Keiko skipped excitedly to the door.

"Uncle Men? You have to come and show Silva your fangs!"

The boy squealed in the background in protest and terror, and Men laughed hard enough for his belly to ache. No one stepped out of the car, so he decided to go back inside.

It was parked there for a few minutes with the ignition turned off. Lyserg wasn't trying to be antisocial, but there was something very pressing on his mind he couldn't push away. Pirika neatly clasped her hands together in her lap and stared out of the passenger window. She waited until Men disappeared inside of the house before speaking.

"I didn't know you were a painter," she said. "I think that canvas is beautiful. They'll love it."

"It's a new side hobby."

He took a deep breath. She tightened her jaw.

"This doesn't make any sense," he said. "Why are we sneaking around like teenagers?"

"We're not...sneaking...really."

"You won't wear the ring. You haven't told Horo about us. Eiji doesn't even know."

"I'm waiting for the right time. He was devastated when his father died, and I don't want him to think you're trying to replace him."

"Eiji is twenty two years old, Pirika. I think he's past that stage. He would want his mother to be happy. Aren't you...happy with me?"

"Yes."

"Then marry me."

Pirika closed her eyes and leaned into the seat. "What am I doing?"

"You're afraid of being insensitive. Maybe you think if you remarry it will dishonor Hisoka's memory, but you're wrong. He would want you to move on, and so would Eiji."

She took a deep breath as she considered his words. He was right, but there was fear keeping her from taking any action. Lyserg probably had every right to feel frustration. They had been secretly dating for almost three years, and even their closet friends were kept in the dark. She knew he loved her; there was no doubt he could fill the void Hisoka left. Lyserg was a dependable confidant, loyal friend and passionate lover. Falling for him took no effort. Breaking things off would be impossible.

"Okay," she said. "I'll marry you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"And..." he said eagerly, "you'll wear the ring?"

She nodded.

"In public?"

Pirika pulled the exquisite diamond ring from a small pocket in her purse and slipped it onto her finger.

"Yes. Starting now."

He held her hand and delicately kissed the palm with excitement and relief. She smiled at him with loving eyes and rubbed the top of his head with her free hand.

"Let's go inside."

Men had been watching them from one of the front windows and smiled when he saw them exit the car. Anna stood beside him and tapped her fingers against the sill.

"What are _they_ doing together?" she asked with a curious frown.

"Interesting, isn't it?".

They watched as Lyserg took a large wooden easel out of his trunk. Pirika held a rectangular block in her hand that was covered with a white cloth.

"I wonder what that is?" Men squinted his eyes but was distracted when Anna lightly grabbed his hand.

"Maybe something for the party."

He didn't hear her. The warmth of her fingers filled his body with overwhelming heat that made talking uncomfortable. She held it there for only a moment, but when she released him and walked away, his lungs emptied all of the oxygen that was sucked into his gasp.

"Be careful, Men," Taiki said teasingly. "I'll tell Hana."

"Shut up," he moaned without turning around.

"I wonder who would win in a fight between you two?" He stood beside him and shoved him hard in the shoulder.

"Who? Hana and Men?" Riku ran to the window and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Sorry, Men, but Hana would kick your ass."

"Shut up!" He pushed away but the boys laughed at him in response.

"Why's he so upset, Taiki? What'd you do to him?" Riku asked playfully.

Men walked away before hearing Taiki's answer. He spotted Anna at the front door helping Pirika with the object in her hands. It was habit; he could always find her in a crowded room. No matter what he tried his eyes always gravitated to her. She was walking toward him again. He held his breath.

"Lyserg painted this canvas for Yoh and Anna," she said. "Will you help me set it up in the living room?"

"Sure," he whispered.

Lyserg smiled at him without a formal greeting and handed him the easel. He was whisked away by a loud discussion between Horo, Masao and Ren, and immediately left them there. Men followed her into the living room. The space was empty except for a few book shelves and chairs. Anna used the room as a library and office. Hana hated reading books, so this gave her a few moments to herself each day. Men placed the easel in the center of the room where it could be seen from every view point, and Anna rested the canvas against it. She pulled away the cloth, and they stared at it for several moments in silence.

"Lyserg...painted this?" Anna covered her mouth with her hand in amazement.

"It's beautiful," Men said quietly.

For the next hour, everyone made their way into the room at different intervals to view and comment on the painting. Anna took the opportunity to go back to her bedroom. Hana was sitting on the bed staring out of the window with slouched shoulders. He wore black trousers and a beige dress shirt. The black tie around his neck was loose at the knot where he tugged at it a few times. She walked toward him slowly and didn't sit down. He felt her presence without removing his gaze from the window and held her hand.

"They're asking about you."

"I know."

"Are you nervous about the speech?"

"No," he sighed. "It's...not that."

"Then what is it?"

As she waited for a response she combed her fingers through the thick strands of his hair and kissed the top of his head. He released her then wrapped his arm around her waist. She didn't resist as he pulled her close.

"Nothing," he said reluctantly. "I'm fine."

"Whatever you say will be perfect, Hana."

He smiled as the soothing motion she made with her hand calmed him.

"Everyone else will meet us there later. You should come out and let them know you're not hiding."

"Okay," he said with a giggle. "Give me a few minutes."

She kissed his lips with overstated passion that was normal for them then graciously left the room. As she passed the living room again, she noticed Harumi standing with glazed eyes in front of the painting. Her expression was a mixture of awe and curiosity. Keiko wandered into the room next and noticed the frozen stare. She puffed up her chest and stood beside her.

Keiko's attempts to appear more mature were adorable to her mother. Anna leaned against the wall behind them without making a sound.

"What do you think the story is?" Harumi asked without veering her eyes away.

"You mean...the painting?" Keiko cleared her throat. She wanted to sound older.

"Yeah."

"Well..." She tilted her head, staring at the canvas with scrutiny, and tapped her chin with her finger. "Grandma and Grandpa were out after their wedding. They're dressed really fancy, so I'd say it was the reception. Then Grandpa tripped and fell in the grass...you know...because he's clumsy..."

Harumi cracked an amused smile.

"So Grandma pretended to fall on top of him so he wouldn't be embarrassed. But then they started tickling each other."

Anna giggled lightly under her breath.

"Interesting," Harumi said.

"Well...what do _you_ see?" Keiko bit her bottom lip with nervousness.

"I see royalty."

"Royalty?"

"King Yoh and Queen Anna. They were taking a walk somewhere along the royal grounds when their loyal subjects began chasing them. They were loved by all, so they were used to being pursued..."

Keiko was unsure of what this 'pursued' word meant, but she didn't want to sound stupid by asking.

"When they finally escaped their adoring fans, they reached a beautiful green pasture filled with white flowers that were in full bloom. King Yoh decided he wanted to lie down on the grass and enjoy the scenery, but Queen Anna was concerned about staining her flawless gown. But he told her, 'You're the queen, Anna. You can do whatever you want, and that includes taking a moment of leisure with the king.' She wrapped her arms around him because he was right. She was the queen...his queen, and there was nothing else in the world that mattered. They rolled around in the grass, laughing and cuddling, and perfect white petals showered over them like they were sent from the sky."

"...Wow." Keiko took a step closer and gazed at the painting with the same expression Harumi gave before. "I like your story better."

Anna left them with a satisfied smile on her face and joined the adults at the front of the house. Masao and Ren were discussing business topics that Horo found boring, so he began talking to Lyserg about the painting. Riku was trying to convince Men to help him pull a prank on Taiki, but he was too fatigued to agree. Tamao approached her about Hana, and Anna politely informed her he would make an appearance soon.

Jeanne and Pirika were sitting on a bench together watching all of the various conversations around them.

"Eiji isn't coming?"

"He was called away on assignment."

"Ah."

Pirika leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"They've grown so much," Jeanne said with a smile. "Tamao's children."

"I know."

"How old are they?"

"Uh..." Pirika tapped her hand against her knee and paused. "Well, Harumi is twelve now, and she's showing an interest in boys..."

"Scary."

"Riku is nineteen but still acts like a ten year old. Masao is approaching his twenty fourth birthday, I believe. Taiki is fifteen."

"Wow."

"I know. It's...so crazy." Pirika rested her chin on her hand supported by her knee and stared at Tamao, who was still talking with Hana's wife.

"What is?"

"Well...Anna had Hana...you had Men...I had Eiji..." She paused with a slight frown. "How did Tamao end up with four kids?"

"Your brother has been very busy."

The statement, although sincere and not meant to be funny, forced laughter she couldn't control. Pirika covered her mouth with one hand and held her belly with the other.

"Congratulations," Jeanne said.

Pirika glanced at her with a frown but then realized she was referring to the ring on her hand.

"Um...Jeanne..."

"Lyserg is a good man. He'll make you very happy."

"...How did you know?"

"Everyone knows, Pirika. Well, except for Horo. He has a habit of missing the obvious."

She watched her brother as he laughed and hit Lyserg hard on the back.

"When will you tell him?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Today is about Yoh and Anna, and I don't want to take any attention away from them."

Jeanne nodded in agreement and held her hand.

"Are you happy?"

Her eyes were wet before she knew what she was feeling. She swallowed and whispered, "Happier than I've ever been in my life."

"I'm glad Pirika."

"Daddy!" They heard Silva's call all over the house. Despite his size he could grab anyone's attention with the right level of excitement.

Every single person in the house stood from their seats as he emerged from the hallway. Hana was tall with the same features of his father and the hair and eyes of his mother. He smiled at them with familiar warmth, the warmth only he and his father possessed. His happiness was infectious; when he smiled everyone did. Silva wrapped his arms around his leg and squeezed him as hard as he could.

"Hey! Did you dress yourself this morning?"

"I'll fix it for him," Harumi offered and pulled the boy away.

Horo, Ren, Tamao, Jeanne, Pirika and Lyserg were happy to hug Yoh's clone. For several minutes they smothered him in this way until he felt a small hand gently pull him away.

"Daddy," Keiko said, "you have to see the pretty painting of Grandma and Grandpa!"

He allowed her to lead him into the living room and everyone else followed.

"Look! Isn't it pretty?" she said proudly.

Hana stood in front of the canvas with silence that was uncomfortable. The room was quiet; everyone seemed interested or concerned about how this painting would be received. Harumi entered the room holding Silva's hand, but she restricted him from running to his father. Anna approached him quickly but stopped an arms length away. His expression was that of surprise. Hana's eyes were wet with fresh tears that spilled over his cheeks without provocation. His hands were trembling; his mouth was partially agape.

"...Daddy?" Keiko's voice faltered as she took a few steps back.

He grabbed his mouth tightly with his hand and fell to his knees. Anna held his head tightly against her stomach and soothingly rubbed through his hair with her fingers. She lifted her head momentarily and noticed the shock, discomfort and sadness in their eyes.

"We'll meet you there," she said.

"I'll take the kids," Men said and quickly grabbed Silva's hand. "Come on, Keiko. You two can ride with me."

"Uncle Men," she said with fear. "...why is Daddy crying?"

"Because the painting is beautiful, and it caught him off guard. Come on. Let's go."

Tamao clutched the fabric of her dress in her hands and stared at Anna with puffed eyes. Anna smiled at her as politely as she could, but Hana was pulling against her dress like he couldn't breathe.

"He'll be okay," she whispered. "Please go ahead. We'll catch up."

They reluctantly exited one by one, until she was alone with her husband as he clung to her with distress he couldn't control. She held him gently until he was able to pull away from her for air. He wiped his face bitterly with his hands and stared at the floor.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Hana. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?"

He didn't answer.

She held his face lovingly in her hands and kissed his forehead. "I'm here. I'll be with you every step of the way."

The car ride was silent and long. Anna held her husband's hand the entire drive. She kept the radio turned off, leaving the humming of the engine as background noise. Her gentile touch was enough to fill him with courage and calm his nerves. She didn't have to say anything to accomplish this. It was an unspoken language they perfected over the years that only the two of them understood. He parked the car and turned off the engine with ease.

"I love you," he said with strong conviction.

"I love you too, Hana," she replied. "I'll love you forever."

There was a massive crowd in the garden mingling amongst themselves. Manta was telling a story to Chocolove and Faust that made them laugh. Horo grabbed random people, forcing them into a playful headlock and then running away. He enlisted Riku's help with this, and he happily obliged him.

They caught Akemi's attention quickly. She gazed at Riku with tunnel vision as her entire face filled with a red hue. Kanna smiled at her and placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

"You should talk to him," she said.

"Mom, please don't embarrass me! I'll just...die."

There were two things Kanna knew were hardest; quitting smoking and raising a teenage daughter. It was work. Real work. And she hoped Akemi would somehow come out of it unscathed.

"Dad, please tell Mom not to embarrass me!"

Ryu heard his daughter's panicked voice from a few feet away and smiled at her.

"I won't say anything," Kanna said. "I promise."

"They're here," she heard someone say out of the crowd.

They gathered into a secluded area surrounded by large trees. The crowd fell mostly silent as Hana and Anna made their way through to the front of it. She securely held his hand, and he squeezed her palm.

Keiko heard the announcement, but there was something else she wanted to do. She grabbed Silva's hand and led him to the clearing then sat on her knees. Silva stood beside her but didn't say anything. There was a large block of stone raised in front of them, and he stared at it with confusion.

"Hi, Grandma...Grandpa. This is my brother, Silva."

Silva smiled apprehensively then stared at the grass.

"I brought flowers for you. Picked them myself." She placed a bundle of white flowers in front of it.

Her brother's smile faded as he glanced at the stone. Keiko leaned forward and kissed it's edge.

"Daddy's sad. Can you please help me fix that?"

There was no answer. She stood slowly and grabbed Silva's hand.

"Who's...that?"

Silva pointed toward the shadow created by the trees in the distance. Keiko squinted her eyes as hard as she could but pulled them back immediately. There was a man standing alone, leaning against one of the trees. He wore black pants and a long, burgundy shirt, but his waist-length hair blew vigorously with the wind, blocking their view of his face.

"That's...Grandpa's brother," she replied. "He doesn't come around much."

"He looks...scary."

"Come on," she said and abruptly pulled him away.

When Hana reached the clearing with Anna at his side he was greeted with respectful silence. Everyone was smiling. Anna released his hand and politely stepped back as he approached the stone his daughter decorated with fresh flowers. He knelt in front of it with a long pause. The dark stone was thick and engraved with a simple message:

_ASAKURA_

_Yoh and Anna_

_June 24, 2028_

_A life without love isn't worth living._

He rested his hand flat against the stone then ran his fingers lightly over the markings. Anna rubbed his back as he rested his forehead heavily against it and took a deep breath. Yoh's closet friends were standing in front of the crowd several feet away, and they were all observing him with heavy silence. Hana whispered something to the stone and clenched his teeth, then he stood and turned to face them.

"Thank you for coming," he said as calmly as he could. "Anna and I started this a few years ago, and we appreciate your support very much."

Tamao's face was saturated and red. Horo held her tightly in his arms.

"My parents were driving home after celebrating their anniversary when they were taken from us. Every year since has been a celebration of their marriage and a beautiful life."

He paused. Anna knew it wasn't because he didn't know what to say. When he glanced at her she smiled, and he took a deep breath.

"When I was a kid, my dad told me 'A life without love isn't worth living.' For years, I didn't understand what he meant. But I think now...now it makes sense to me. Love is what makes us human. Love keeps us together. Love helps us fight the hard battles. Love is the one thing we all desperately want."

Men darted his eyes to a nearby tree.

"My parents taught me many things growing up. Dad taught me how to be kind, considerate, passionate...how to be lazy and sleep more than necessary..."

Laughter filled the audience with acknowledgment and amusement.

"He taught me how to be loyal to my friends and how to be dependable. He had this optimism that could never be shaken, no matter what he faced. My mother taught me how to be pragmatic and decisive. She taught me how to be strong and graceful, aggressive when needed, wise and courageous when there is no one else who can be. She taught me to face my fears head on and make them beg for mercy. And she showed me exactly what I needed to find in a wife."

Anna felt her face redden, but she was unable to quell the sensation.

"I think the most important thing my parents taught me is how to love. How to give your heart completely and without hesitation, knowing the reward is always greater than the risk. If you ever saw them together you knew they loved each other unconditionally and powerfully. They would make anyone a believer in love, in finding the perfect person who was made for you. I found the woman who completes me in every way because of my parents. Because of them I can surrender my heart to her without fear and know she will cherish it forever. When I look in her eyes, I know everything I ever experience in life is worth it. Seeing her smile gives me greater joy than I ever thought possible. She inspires me to be better than I was yesterday. And if I work hard enough to be worthy of standing in my father's shadow, I'll be satisfied."

He didn't intend to trigger an emotional response from the crowd, but there was loud sniffing and heavy breathing scattered throughout. Anna held his hand and lightly rubbed his arm. Hana looked upon the stone once more and smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, Mom and Dad," he said.

A tremendous weight was lifted off of his shoulders as Hana arrived home with Anna and the children. Men decided not to spend the night after all, opting instead to go back to his condo. The party went according to plan, with many of Yoh's friends sharing funny stories about his dealings with Anna, and for hours they kept the entertainment going. Night fell quickly, and Anna took the next forty five minutes preparing Silva and Keiko for bed. This included explaining to Silva why his grandparents were far away and wouldn't be coming back and reading a bedtime story to Keiko until she fell asleep.

Hana was sitting in a large chair staring at the canvas Lyserg painted with a calm expression. He smiled when Anna sat on his lap, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They gazed at the painting in silence for several minutes.

"You made everyone cry, Hana. Again."

"Honestly, I had no idea what I was going to say until I was standing there." He lightly scratched his head then returned his arm to her waist.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," she said with a smirk.

He giggled lightly and held her tighter. The painting was still overwhelming to look at, but he focused his gaze on the young couple's faces with curiosity and wonder.

"Do you think we'll be happy like that, Anna?" he asked. "I mean..._that_ kind of happy?"

"I think we're doing a great job so far."

She leaned into a seductive kiss that conjured a moan from deep in his throat. He held her tightly, pulling haphazardly against the dress, and she loosened his tie as she began exploring his mouth with her tongue. Their breathing elevated as a fog of passion subdued them, but a tiny voice singing in the hallway completely interrupted their activity.

"Mommy and Daddy...sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S—"

"KEIKO, GO TO BED!" they yelled in unison.

**THE END**


End file.
